


Best friends only

by julestales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, well it could be!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestales/pseuds/julestales
Summary: Sirius looked at James with wide eyes for a full minute before a cocky grin appeared on his face.“Can you repeat that, Prongs?” he said, his voice full of amusement.James rolled his eyes.“You heard me. I asked if you would be interested in a threesome with me and Lily…”





	Best friends only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just a bit of shameless smut between the Potters and our dear Mr Black ;)  
Thank you to highlyintelligentblonde, this story beta! ;)

Sirius looked at James with wide eyes for a full minute before a cocky grin appeared on his face.

“Can you repeat that, Prongs?” he said, his voice betraying how gleeful he felt.

James rolled his eyes.

“You heard me" said James slowly, "I asked if you would be interested in a threesome with me and Lily…”

“Can’t keep up with your lady’s needs?” 

The smirk on Sirius' face was too much to handle. James groaned and gave him the finger.

“Don’t be a git about it or I’m going straight to Moony to ask if _ he _’s interested!” he snapped.

“Alright alright, hold your Hippogriffs!” said Sirius, all playfulness leaving his voice, “Pardon me for being slightly surprised after hearing you threaten me to hex my bollocks off for 7 years if I ever got too close to your precious Evans!”

There was a silence.

His friendship with James was the most important thing in Sirius’ life. If there ever was one man he would do anything for, it was James. Keeping his hands off Lily had been a necessity.

Not that the idea of seducing her had not crossed Sirius’ mind a few times… The red head was notoriously gorgeous and wild enough to induce several very interesting fantasies in his mind over the years. The fact that he was forbidden to get her might have been a factor too. No one ever forbade Sirius Black to do anything. No one except James Potter, of course. 

James opened his mouth several times but seemed to change his mind and closed it again.

“So,” said Sirius, more seriously, “What is all that about then?” 

James took a deep breath and sat down.

“Okay. Lily and I were talking about our fantasies the other day. She mentioned something about a threesome. I suggested Marlene and she kind of laughed at me _ “Not that kind of threesome, James” _” he said, rolling his eyes, in a quite good impression of Lily’s voice.

Sirius snorted.

“Damn, you wife’s got bollocks, Prongs”

“Yeah, I know, believe me” sighed James.

“Are you into that at all then?” asked Sirius more seriously.

“Well, I don’t fancy men, obviously,” he said, sending a serious look at his friend over his glasses, wanting to make sure that his heterosexuality was not in question, “But I’m willing to do it for Lily”

Sirius actually whistled before James swatted his arm painfully.

“Always knew she was the one in charge” teased Sirius.

“Shut up Pads”

“Little Red is one hell of a woman”

James nodded gravely.

“So you came to your dear old Padfoot for his expertise on the matter?” smirked Sirius.

“Hardly” snorted James.

“Oi! I’ll have you know, I’m king of threesomes! Never heard a single complain!” said Sirius, sounding a bit hurt.

“Yeah yeah, with two GIRLS, you git” said James, rolling his eyes again.

“Well, actually…” 

James’ head shot up and he stared wide eyed at Sirius.

“You’ve done it before? With another man?” he asked, his face showing a slight revulsion that Sirius didn’t like at all.

“Stop looking that disgusted, it doesn’t suit you after you come begging me to strip and help fuck your wife!” said Sirius dangerously.

“I did not beg!” said James, outraged.

It was Sirius’ turn to roll his eyes.

“Point is, I have. Done it. A few times. Wanna hear about it or are you going to keep glaring at me like that?” 

James looked like he wanted nothing more than to make an angry retort for a few seconds. In the end, he sighed and looked down.

“Okay. Tell me about it then”

“Ask me nicely” teased Sirius.

“Fuck you!” 

“No, _ you _won’t. I might be willing to get naked next to you and fuck your wife though…” said Sirius, barely holding back his laughter.

James looked murderous.

“You know what?" said James, getting up from the sofa and throwing his cloak over his shoulders, "This is a bad idea… I should go…” 

“Oh come on!” groaned Sirius “We both know you want to hear what I have to say, don’t act like you’re not curious now!”

James’ fingers stopped fastening his cloak and he looked straight at Sirius.

“Are you going to stop being a dick about it or not?” he asked dangerously.

Sirius put his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I solemnly swear”

“Because I can go now and ask Moony instead…” threatened James.

“Moony wouldn’t be a bad choice at all actually. Except that he’s leaving for another fucking secret mission tomorrow again, so…”

Sirius held out his hand as if to weight some invisible possibilities.

James sighed and glared at Sirius before giving up and sitting back into the sofa. Sirius tried not to smile in victory.

“That's right" nodded Sirius, "So, can you quit the drama queen act now so we talk about it seriously?” he asked, trying to keep his teasing tone light.

“Please Padfoot, please tell me all about your threesomes” said James in a mocking and girly voice.

“Much better” smiled Sirius, ignoring James’ attempt at mockery. “I did it four times. One time at school, and the others are quite recent” said Sirius.

“How come I never heard about that? Who did you do it with?” asked James, curiosity getting the better of his irritation.

“The first time was with Eleanor Wilkes”

“The Slytherin?” asked James, eyes wide.

“The very same”

“I thought you had a no Slytherins policy!” 

“I did” Sirius nodded gravely, “Until my parents decided that Eleanor would be a good spouse for Regulus. Couldn’t let that happen now, could I? It was easy, she’s really into sex that one, might have tried more Slytherins if I had known they were that kinky…” said Sirius, looking lost in memories.

James cleared his throat.

“Right. Well, once I put the idea into her mind and found someone to do it with she was all in. Made sure Reg heard about it and that was it. He told Walburga how his little future betrothed was a slut and the deal was off. Eleanor had no idea that her parents wanted to sell her to Reg, she never knew.”

James nodded appreciatively at this piece of mischief Sirius had kept from him until now.

“Then there was a muggle girl, kind of unplanned, I was out with my mate and we met her, she looked quite into us, we just went for it. Third time's more or less the same story.”

James was looking at him with a mixture of awe and hurt for not knowing about that before. Sirius decided to ignore that last part and cleared his throat.

“The last time, last month actually, was with Marlene McKinnon” continued Sirius.

James eyes went wide again and Sirius snorted.

“So, clearly, Marlene must have been talking with Lily…” said Sirius, waggling his eyebrows.

James frowned and glared dangerously at Sirius.

“You mean this is all your fault?”

“I wouldn’t go that far…”

“You mean my wife heard about her friend’s threesome with you and decided she wanted her own little cockfest?”

“Well…”

“Fuck” breathed James.

“Look at the bright side Prongs, your Lilypad clearly is a wild one, you should be happy about it! No boring married sex life for you! AND if she’s willing to do _ that… _she might be willing to try a whole bunch of things…” said Sirius, letting James complete the thought himself.

But James merely snorted.

“I know all about Lily’s wildness, thanks. Been enjoying it since seventh year” he winked.

Sirius chuckled.

“Good for you Prongs” he said proudly, clapping James’ shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

“So, you’ve told me about the women but who were the men?” asked James, intrigued by the slow blush spreading on Sirius’ face.

Sirius never blushed. This was too good not to poke fun at.

“Oh Merlin! You are actually blushing Padfoot! You actually look quite pretty when you blush” he teased, “Got yourself a few manly boyfriends then?” he asked gleefully.

Sirius cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at James’ eyes.

“Never mind the man, let’s talk about our business here-”

“Oh no, no, no, no” interrupted James, a gleeful smile on his face, “I want to hear about the men, make sure you didn’t do kinky things with anyone too dodgy… Got to make sure you know, I can’t have that around my Lily…”

James’ smile was far too cocky, Sirius looked away.

“Wait, wait” said James, suddenly looking very suspicious and slightly worried “who was it? Why do you look like a dog caught his snout down the cookie jar?”

Sirius sighed and kept his eyes averted from James’.

“It was hmmus” he mumbled intelligibly, clearing his throat loudly.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that”

Sirius took a deep breath and faced his friend. Well, he got himself into that situation, he might as well own it now, show some of that famous shameless pride he took in everything he did.

“Remus. It was Remus. Everytime” he said loudly, the glint of a threat in his eyes as he stared at James and braced himself for any immature comment he knew his friend would make.

“Remus who?” asked James stupidly, eyes wide.

“Oh you know, this Lupin guy that went to school with us, the werewolf one that we sometimes call Moony... “ said Sirius sardonically.

James stayed silent for a very long time, eyes round as galleons.

“Moony? Our Moony?” he finally asked, bewildered.

“Yes”

There was another silence before James finally broke into fits of laughter. 

Sirius waited patiently for James to regain some control, narrowing his eyes and ready to bite if James dared make any rude comments about it all.

“Well, fuck me” snorted James in between fits of laughter.

“I told you I wouldn’t…” sneered Sirius, getting tired of being laughed at.

This actually stopped James’ laughter quite abruptly.

“So, you had sex with Moony? Like four times? How come I never heard about that? This is huge!” said James.

“Well, we saw no reason to advertise it…”

James’ eyes narrowed and he started to look a little hurt from being kept in the dark about such a huge information.

“Come on Prongs, you were after Lily the first time it happened, we actually talked about it in front of you once but you didn’t even notice because Evans was looking at you… After that we just… carried on… it never came up again so… that’s that”

James looked a little put out for another minute before curiosity got the better of him.

“So, how was it?” he asked in a low voice.

“It was really nice. Good. I mean, it’s really good. Sharing, that is. With Moony. I mean, the girls” said Sirius, feeling color rising in his cheeks.

James sniggered.

“Do you have a little crush on our Moonykins then?” he teased,, “because you are blushing quite a lot Padfoot, I never saw you blush about any girl before…”

“Fuck you Prongs! Moony and I are very satisfied with our little arrangement and that is all there is to know!”

“Actually no. There is more. You said you were some kind of expert on the subject, I’m potentially about to let another man have sex with my wife under my supervision so I really need more info… How does it work? Was it all for the women or did you and Moony had a little thing going on on the side?” asked James, torn between the absolute necessity to poke fun at Sirius and his real need for information.

Sirius sighed.

“Alright. You want to know, I’ll tell you. But if you can’t keep your trap shut about it you can clear the fuck off” said Sirius, glaring at James.

“As if you’ll let the opportunity to have a go at Lily walk out that door, yeah sure!” snorted James.

Sirius had to admit James had a point. He closed his eyes briefly to summon some of his well known bravery and put a smirk on his face.

“It was mostly all for the women. Moony and I, we don’t fuck. Some kisses and some… heavy petting”

James giggled.

“And really Prongs, if you’re serious about that threesome you better stop acting like a teenager about it. You want another man in the equation? Stop giggling and start thinking about doing it right. Lily wants to see you naked with another man. Even if she wants most of the fun for herself she’ll be expecting you to play along. So get a grip on yourself!” he spat.

“Alright alright” said James, squirming a bit in his seat and rubbing his palms together. “You’re right. So, how do I make it good for Lily?” he asked a bit eagerly.

Sirius took another deep breath.

“That depends. Did she tell you what she wanted exactly? Like two cocks at the same time? Or one after the other? Does she expects you to touch the other guy a lot or just be there for her?” asked Sirius.

“Well… she didn’t really say about the cocks part… I guess it will depend on how it goes… she _ did _say she liked the idea of me with another man though” said James, frowning.

“Then she expects you to at least kiss and touch… him” said Sirius, avoiding at the last second to say “me” instead of “him” because unless James was ready to play along it felt far too awkward.

“Yeah… I guess” said James, his voice low.

He seemed lost in thought and after almost a minute of silence, he looked up at Sirius and his cheeks instantly reddened, the implication of this conversation heavy between them.

James being embarrassed was something Sirius was not used to and he found it extremely funny. He waited for James to glance at him before daringly winking at him. James quickly averted his eyes.

“Prongs, this is only going to be awkward if you make it so. Remus and I are perfectly fine, so fine that you never even had a clue, so just relax and let’s talk about it like men” 

“Okay” breathed James, nodding resolutely. 

He was doing his best not to avert his eyes again and disregard the fact that he was torn between his need to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation or blush like a virgin.

“First things first” said Sirius, very seriously “Why me?”

“Oh” said James, surprised, before clearing his throat.

“Well… we wanted someone we trust, someone we both trust, for obvious security reasons. And well, your name came up several times… She mentioned Remus too and that Ravenclaw friend of hers, Stebbins… He’s out, I don’t trust that bloke near my wife.” said James.

“So that left you and Remus…” finished James, pursing his lips.

“Prongs, I’m honored! Is it because I’m the prettiest?” smirked Sirius.

James snorted.

“Remus is way prettier than you”

Sirius pouted but kept silent.

“I know you think Lily is hot… I guess I knew you would be up for it… I guess I came to my best friend first” said James.

Sirius did his best to hide his grin.

“Good. That is good. So Lily is serious about it and wants me, that is good” he rambled.

“I’m not saying she wants you-”

“Prongs. You said it yourself, my name came up a lot…”

James scowled.

“It’s alright. Women love me, I’m insanely gorgeous” winked Sirius “and Lily’s got good taste” he added, feeling like he might as well help James’ self confidence right now instead of poking fun if he wanted this to happen at all.

This was tricky. Truth be told, Sirius was really excited at the idea of sharing Lily with James.

He was already kind of getting hard at the thought. He had kissed James before, for dares or pranks or even under some enchanted mistletoe. Kissing James was alright, no need to make a fuss. 

Sirius trusted himself to make it good for Lily but he still needed to make sure James would play his part without giggling like a schoolgirl or worse, going berserk and hexing him for touching his wife. 

No, what James needed was to get in the mood. To understand the huge turn on that sharing could be and to take this fucking seriously...

“Mate, I won’t do anything both of you are not comfortable with. But if we do it right, we’re going to stand next to each other with huge boners and Lily might like it if we put up a little show for her… do you think you can do that?” asked Sirius.

“You mean like kissing?” asked James hesitantly.

Sirius stared intently at James, refusing to let him avert his gaze this time. He’d never tried his charms on James, the idea sounded ridiculous somehow. But right now… it might be exactly what James needed. 

“Look at me James” he said, his voice low now. “I’m honored you’re asking _ me _, I want to make it unforgettable for Lily, I want her to love it so much that she’ll be forever in your debt for allowing it. I want to enjoy it fully and I want to make it good for you too. I think I can do all of that, if you’ll let me”

Slowly, James nodded.

“Right”

“I know it must be hard for you to imagine sharing Lily…”

“Yeah, it is… that’s kind of the reason I’m asking you, there’s really no one else I’d trust with this…”

Sirius smiled softly.

The air was full of deep feelings and a slight awkwardness. They never really spoke about how much they meant for each other. They’d usually rather prove it by sharing everything friends could share. 

Sirius placed his palm over the hand James had rested on his lap and let his thumb gently caress the other man’s knuckles. James tensed.

“It really isn’t all that bad… kissing and touching a man… you’d like it too if you allow yourself to enjoy it… just ask Moony…” whispered Sirius.

James didn’t answer but kept looking at their hands.

Sirius took a deep breath.

“I want you to picture Lily, naked on the bed, watching us… her eyes are dark and she’s looking at you… she wants to see you hard for this… she wants to see how much you want this… the idea is making her very wet… her pretty breasts are swollen and her nipples very hard… she likes what she sees… she like watching us snog… her hand is slowly sliding between her legs… she wants you to fill her while I play with her clit… she wants to come so hard on us… she loves you for allowing her to play out her fantasy…” whispered Sirius in husky tones.

James took a shuddering breath. Good. 

“But before you take her she wants to watch us… she wants to see how much we both like this… she wants to watch you snog me… she wants to watch a show… she wants to watch us get hard over each other, over the idea that she is watching… she wants to see two handsome men give each other pleasure… she wants to see me getting hard… and you… when I let my hand touch you cock…” whispered Sirius just as his hand slowly slithered higher on James thigh, going up very slowly until it reached James’ jeans covered groin and the growing hardness under it. 

James let out a long exhale and Sirius smirked, victorious.

It didn’t feel strange to be cupping James’ cock. Not right now, not when Sirius’ own cock was straining inside his jeans.

James’ eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, torn between the reality of his physical sensations and the battle going on inside his mind, telling him that this was too awkward.

“Just enjoy it, Prongs, imagine Lily pleasuring herself watching...” whispered Sirius, squeezing his hand gently around James’ cock.

This time James hissed and his hips moved just slightly.

“See? Not so bad…” said Sirius, biting his lower lip.

This was getting so very arousing. Managing to corrupt James further than he did on his own had always been something Sirius enjoyed immensely.

“And when we’re both ready and hard… we’ll make sure Lily never forgets… how it feels… to take us both… we’ll make her beg for more...” Sirius whispered even as his other hand went to the side of James’ face and gently forced it up before leaning in and pushing his lips gently against James’.

James had soft lips and Sirius discovered with a jolt of arousal how eager James could be when he kissed in a state of sexual arousal rather than from the result of a prank or a dare. His lips parted eagerly and his tongue came out to tease Sirius’ lips, taking him by surprise. 

But used as he was by now to Remus’ kisses, Sirius did not let his slight surprise overtake him. He grabbed a fistfull of James’ hair and pulled him closer, feeling stubble scratching his own.

There was nothing lazy or shy about the kiss. James was being bold, his tongue demanding, and Sirius let him lead. James needed to feel self confident and aroused right now, so Sirius was ready to let him own the kiss.

He met James’ tongue with his own, circling it slowly, enjoying the way the other man was breathing hard through his nose and the way his cock twitched under his hand.

Sirius squeezed James’ cock harder and swallowed his moan, gently biting James’ lower lip in the process.

When he felt James’ hips jerk again, Sirius let go of his cock and took James’ hand instead, placing it over his own hard cock and thrusting his hips just slightly. James gasped when he felt the hardness and heat under his palm.

“This is working for both of us…” whispered Sirius against James’ lips, “If Lily could see us now… you and I can make her _ very _happy.” 

With a last daring lick at James’ lower lip, Sirius pulled away. 

James’ face was flushed and his eyes were quite dark. Sirius had seen him with that kind of look on his face before when Lily had sneaked into their dormitory late at night during their seventh year. But this time he was the sole responsible for making James look like that. That notion made Sirius feel quite proud and a bit amused.

James cleared his throat, his gaze slowly losing some of its intensity.

“Uh… I guess it could work”

Sirius’ smile was wide and triumphant this time. 

He winked at James and laid back in his seat, his legs parted, doing nothing to hide the bulge in his trousers. He knew he looked a bit debauched like that, with his eyes gleaming, his hair a beautiful mess and his lips red from kissing. Clearly it had some kind of effect on James who averted his eyes and cleared his throat again.

Intent to avoid any awkwardness to ruin this huge step they had just taken, Sirius arranged his position on the sofa and his gaze softened.

“When?” he simply asked, voice a little hoarse.

“Hum… I’ll have to check with Lily, I’ll send an owl tonight, alright?” said James, looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed as he stood up to fasten his cloak over his shoulders.

Sirius chuckled.

“Sounds perfect” he said cheerfully, getting up to escort James to the floo.

“Right... see you… well, see you soon, I guess” said James a bit awkwardly, stepping into the fire.

“Sure mate, and… be cool. We are cool, aren’t we?” asked Sirius, feeling slightly worried that things were taking a very awkward turn with his best friend. 

“Yeah… I mean, sure, we’re fine Pads” said James, a small lopsided grin on his face “I guess the promise that no girl would ever come between us is kind of… off… now… Right?” he added, finally looking up at Sirius.

Sirius smiled widely in relief.

“You bet” he winked, eliciting an actual and familiar laugh from James. 

With a last wink, James disappeared in green flames.

As soon as James was gone, Sirius let out a long exhale before actually jumping on his feet and whooping.

This was going to be fucking amazing! 

Ever since he had first shared a woman with Remus, Sirius had put at the back of his mind the idea of doing the same with James one day. But since James was dating Lily, Sirius had given up on the idea, thinking it would simply never happen. James had eyes only for Lily and was very possessive of her. Even in his wildest dreams, Sirius had never imagined the request would come from Lily...

James had been quite open about his sex life until he finally got together with Lily at which point even giving hints about what she was like in bed seemed to be too much for him to share.

But now… three years into their relationship, clearly things had changed. 

Sirius was still quite hard in his jeans, thinking about Lily and James wanting him. 

Thinking of teaming up with James for Lily’s pleasure. 

He was still smiling to himself stupidly as he poured some firewhisky in his glass and sat down, putting his feet on the table.

Lily was a fire goddess. 

Sirius had very few hints from James about their sex life except that James always looked dazed after a night with Lily. Of course there had been one glimpse of how wild Lily could get that one time she and James had forgotten to cast a silencing spell in the dormitory at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

Sirius smirked in reminiscence. 

Lily fucking Evans. 

The Gryffindor Queen. 

Lily fucking Potter actually now. 

His best mate’s wife… This was better than Christmas! 

He felt very grateful towards James for choosing him. He felt entrusted with the most intimate. He felt wonderful.

Laughing to himself, Sirius tried to picture the look on Remus’ face if he knew what Sirius had just secured himself… 

What he had just prevented Remus from having if James’ threats about going to ask Moony instead were serious. 

Well, Sirius was damned if he let that chance slip between his fingers. Sod Moony. He was a great partner for threesomes but this one was for Sirius. 

Sirius hoped he and James would share the same level of complicity that he shared with Remus during sex. Somehow he thought they would. They were even closer than he was with Remus and threesomes with Remus were fucking amazing. 

It had been like an unspoken agreement between them. 

The first time had happened because Sirius had begged Remus and Remus was so close to the full moon that his libido had chosen for him. But after that, without really talking about it they had fallen into a pattern: if an occasion arose they would take it. Snogging Moony felt fucking good and girls usually went crazy when they understood they could have both of them. 

Sirius had chosen not to tell James the extent of the “heavy petting” him and Moony engaged in. If things went alright, he’d find out when the time came... 

With Remus, it had started with awkward snogging at Eleanor request and had evolved into much much more since then. 

They just felt comfortable doing it together. 

No string attached, no awkward conversations about it, just enjoying the feeling. Moony was an extremely good kisser and Sirius loved the way all his manners and shyness just flew out of the window while in the bedroom. And as their friendship was under a lot of strain because of Remus’ secrets missions, sex felt like the only thing they really, truly shared these days.

If what came out of tonight with James was any indication, sharing with him would be just as grand. He might be a bit shy in the beginning but Sirius knew he could make him comfortable now. 

It was actually quite simple: all James needed was to think about Lily, see her getting wet over it and he might as well jump on anyone around him. Sirius was confident that James would respond very eagerly to him.

The owl came around 9PM, the letter was short:

_ “The day after tomorrow, 10PM, our place. _

_ If you’re still in, we are. Lily is very excited. _

_ Prongs” _

Sirius’ smile was huge as he quickly wrote his more than enthusiastic answer.

That night, when Moony came for a beer and goodbyes before departing for his secret mission, Sirius felt far better than he usually did when Remus was leaving.

It never went well anymore, Remus’ departures. He insisted on keeping his missions total secrets, no matter how much Sirius questioned him. A sort of mistrust had slowly crept in between the two men. These days, they talked very little but only drank together and fucked the same witch, two times in a row during the last month. It had become a form of outlet for them.

The goodbyes were quick, and for once, Sirius didn’t ask anything about Remus’ mission, knowing by now it was completely useless and Remus would close off if he even mentioned it.

***

It was with excitement raging in his belly that Sirius rang the doorbell at the Potter’s two days later. He had thought of little else during those last two days, even when he was assigned on Order duty with Wormtail, pretending to listen to him complain about how boring his dayjob was while they kept watch over a potential Death Eaters hideout.

Lily was the one to answer the door. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and she was wearing a very simple forest green summer dress. September was warm this year.

Her smile was a bit nervous as she opened the door for Sirius but she wrapped her arms around him as usual when she greeted him.

“Hey Lily love” he said in a low voice, burying his nose briefly in her mane of red hair.

Sirius had taken extra care about his appearance tonight. He never spent too much time in the bathroom or picking his clothes. It seemed like a waste of time when he knew he was effortlessly handsome. Thank the fucking Black blood for once. 

But tonight, he had put on his best dark grey shirt and slightly less worn out jeans than usual. His neat black cloak was over his shoulders and he had even combed his hair and put on some musky cologne. 

Lily must have noticed because she sniffed as they embraced and let out a faint giggle.

“Where’s the man?” asked Sirius once they let go of each other and he did a quick discreet once over of Lily.

She was even prettier than usual and that was saying something. Apparently he was not the only one to have made an effort tonight. Lily’s lips were painted red and her eyes were underlined by black makeup. Her dress was simple but the color made her pretty hair stand out even more and it hugged her frame perfectly. She was simply gorgeous.

She noticed Sirius’ glance over her figure and a slow blush appeared on her face but she made no comment.

“He’s at the store, we ran out of alcohol” she answered.

“Good. Alcohol sounds good” said Sirius, feeling a bubble of excitement and nervousness grow in his stomach.

They made their way toward the living room in an awkward silence that never used to be there before.

At last, once they were sat, Lily let out a long exhale and bit her lower lip, looking at Sirius.

“I’m… what I mean to say is…” she tried.

“You’re nervous” stated Sirius.

Lily chuckled and nodded.

“It’s alright, I’m a bit nervous too.” 

She looked up at him with a very intense stare. Sirius felt his whole body warm under her gaze and suddenly felt very naked.

“You look nice” she simply said, her voice very quiet.

“Cheers, so do you” grinned Sirius.

They stared at each other for another minute in silence before it was too much and they both burst into fits of giggles.

“Alright. Maybe this is a bit weird” confessed Sirius, smiling widely “but I’m really glad you asked _ me _, I’m honored actually, and quite…”

“Happy?” she suggested.

“Happy, yeah… and fucking excited to be honest Lily” he added looking at her intently.

He was glad to see her cheeks redden. 

“But I don’t want to muck this up for you or for James so you really need to say stop if any of you are not comfortable at any point” he added, needing to be perfectly clear.

Lily nodded, her face serious.

“James is… surprisingly relaxed actually” she said, her brow rising.

Sirius snorted softly.

“I guess whatever you said to him the other day must have helped. I thought he would come home and tell me he couldn’t do it...” she explained.

“Well, I can be pretty convincing” winked Sirius.

It was Lily’s turn to snort.

“I guess that is true if you managed to convince Remus, of all people”

Sirius smirked.

“Moony is very easy to convince once you know his weaknesses” 

“Marlene told me that much” grinned Lily and Sirius laughed.

“So, she told you about us? I thought she did. And it gave you ideas, did it?” asked Sirius playfully.

“Oh, I had the idea already, just needed to pluck up the courage to ask James how _ he _felt about it…” 

“And find a third person” completed Sirius.

Lily smiled at him.

“I guess Marlene sold me well then” smirked Sirius.

Lily giggled and nodded fervently.

“You and Remus, both. But I guess a foursome is another line I’m not sure any of us is ready to cross just yet” she laughed.

Sirius nodded appreciatively.

“I guess… though I highly recommend Remus and I if you ever feel like trying it…” he joked.

“Well… let’s start with tonight, Champion, before we make any hasty decision” she smirked.

Sirius laughed again before his gaze fixed on Lily’s eyes.

He was feeling very warm despite the fact that he had discarded his cloak and his shirt was made of a thin fabric.

He let out a long sigh and relaxed into the sofa, letting his legs part comfortably, his eyes still on Lily.

For the first time in his life, he allowed his eyes to wander freely over her body, oblivious to the fact that she was watching him doing it. 

It felt so, so arousing to check Lily out freely. 

Her legs were crossed and her naked toes painted red. Her legs were slender and pale, a shock of freckles started over her knees and disappeared teasingly under her dress, high on her thighs. Her full breasts looked firm under the fabric of her dress and Sirius could make out the outline of her nipples. 

She was the forbidden fruit. But not anymore...

He let out a long puff of air and his eyes shot up to find Lily’s green ones. She was looking at him silently, letting him map her figure in his mind, allowing him to look at every detail of her body. 

It was extremely erotic.

After a few seconds, her gaze dropped and Sirius felt a jolt of excitement when he realised that she was taking her turn to check him out, making sure he knew what she was doing.

Her eyes started their travel on his chest, roaming shamelessly over his abs, lowering to follow the muscles on his strong thighs and ending going back up, to his groin, where they stayed longer. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and Sirius felt himself harden.

“Fuck...” he breathed.

The door swung loudly as James pushed it open with his foot, his arms full of groceries.

Sirius startled and used that moment to discreetly rearrange his trousers.

“There you are Pads!” said James as greetings, unloading the bags over the dinner table and pouring three glasses of wine right away, “Thought we said 10PM?” he said, one eyebrow raised in question.

“It’s 10.30 love” chuckled Lily.

“Oh. Is it already? Well, let’s get this party started then!” he said enthusiastically, leering at his wife.

Lily let out a small giggle when James bounced and landed next to her on the couch, his hand instantly settling over her thigh as he handed her a glass of wine.

When James finally looked at Sirius, the bastard had the audacity to wink.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“You said relaxed, I say over excited” he said, grinning at Lily.

“Oh you know how enthusiastic James can get...” she answered, rolling her eyes playfully.

“To us. To us and this night of debauchery” toasted James, his glass of wine raised over the coffee table towards Sirius.

Sirius tried to hide his smirk as he toasted with James, then Lily. 

To be perfectly honest, he had feared James might get cold feet about the whole thing. Seeing him so relaxed and excited was a great surprise. This might actually work very well.

“Alright,” said Lily a while later, her glass of wine considerably emptier, “before we start anything, we should talk about boundaries.”

“Yes, right. Boundaries.” said James looking very businesslike all of a sudden as his eyes found Sirius’, “I have only one rule: Padfoot, mate, nothing is out of bounds as long as Lily says yes and you ask my permission first” he said.

“Of course” Sirius nodded gravely.

“Oh and nothing gets up my arse” he added as an afterthought, raising his glass again.

All three of them chuckled at James’ statement.

“I don’t really have any pre established boundaries,” said Lily, “only the obvious, yes is yes, no is no. I guess the rest will be decided according to how we all feel…”

A shiver ran down Sirius’ spine at her words and he glanced at James who grinned looking quite eager about things to come. 

“Cheers” said both James and Sirius.

“What about you, Pads? Any boundaries?” asked James, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sirius snorted.

“No boundaries no. I’m only here to please” he said in an aristocratic tone that sent the other two into another fit of laughter.

“Dear dear, we have Black blood with us tonight, I feel fucking honored” teased James.

Another round of drinks later and Lily and James were slowly getting more comfortable with each other, Sirius noticed.

James’ arm was over Lily’s shoulder, the tips of his fingers grazing her nipple every so often while Lily’s hand was high on his thigh, nearly at his groin.

They looked extremely hot together, sharing this domestic scene with Sirius as they all talked about unimportant things.

When the couple started kissing, Sirius sat up straighter, feeling a surge of excitement run through him. The kiss was slow but deep. Sirius could hear his friends’ deep breaths and some quite arousing noises as their tongues met. 

He had no idea if they were putting on a show just for him but he kept watching silently as Lily slowly positioned herself to straddle James’ lap, her back to Sirius. 

They both gasped softly in each other’s mouth when Lily found the right position, aligning their groins just so.

Sirius relaxed back in his sofa, watching the show, aware of his slight erection.

After a few more minutes of intense kissing, they parted and Lily started to slowly, sensually grind her hips over James lap, earning herself a soft groan from her husband.

True to his promise, Sirius stayed put, waiting for James to give him a sign, any sign that he should join the fun. In truth, he was quite happy to watch for now, they made a very erotic sight and Sirius was slightly tempted to palm himself over his trousers. He resisted, choosing instead to sip more wine, his eyes never leaving the couple.

James’ lips were on Lily’s shoulder, kissing and nipping at her skin, his eyes closed as she kept the slow pace of her hips.

One of James’ hands slithered from Lily’s waist to her back, trailing gently up and down, going a bit lower each time, until it settled over her arse.

Sirius watched as James tugged softly at Lily’s dress to hike it up, revealing perfectly round and white arse cheeks, covered only by some lacy black knickers.

Sirius grinned to himself and drank more wine.

He watched, enthralled, as James’ fingers slowly made their way under the waistband of Lily’s knickers, lowering them enough for Sirius to see the beginning of her cleft.

Sirius hips moved imperceptibly but he stayed put.

As James fingers ran up and down along Lily’s cleft, he opened his eyes. The hazel orbs were alight with mischief. They found Sirius’ gaze.

With a cocky wink and a nod from James, Sirius silently put his glass down and got up.

He made his way carefully around the coffee table, his jeans feeling way too tight.

Lowering himself to his knees behind Lily, he glanced one last time at James before allowing the tips of his fingers to graze Lily’s sweet smelling neck.

Her head turned enough for their eyes to meet. She seemed to find what she was looking for in Sirius’ eyes because she gently pulled him to her until their lips met.

With a side glance at James, who was busy exploring his wife’s cleft again, Sirius dove into the kiss.

He was gentle as he took his very first taste of Lily’s lips. They were very warm and soft. He bit her plush lower lip gently and she opened for him, her tongue at the seam of his lips.

He responded instinctually, driving her closer with the hand still on her neck. He could taste wine on her tongue as his own entered her mouth, taking charge of the kiss. She let him, a pretty little sound escaping her throat as her hips started to grind again on James’ lap.

When they parted, Sirius kept her gaze for a few moments, rejoicing in the fire he could see there.

James had sat back on the sofa at some point, watching the scene.

There was a moment of deep anxiety in Sirius when he looked up at his friend. But James merely let out a puff of air.

“Fuck… that was hot” he said.

Sirius felt Lily relax and was very relieved himself. This was a very good start. And James did not look like he was about to murder him at all!

Pushing his luck, Sirius decided to use James’ good mood to their advantage.

“Don’t you think Lily is a bit overdressed, Prongs?” he asked in a low voice.

James blinked but then nodded and as soon as Lily smiled at him, Sirius helped her pull her dress over her head, leaving her clad in nothing but black knickers and a matching bra.

“Your wife is gorgeous James” said Sirius, a slight awe in his voice.

Lily smiled and sent him grateful look before returning her attention to James and muttering words of love against his lips.

Sirius chose that moment to let his fingers trail over Lily’s back, taking his time to enjoy the softness and paleness of her skin. 

When Lily shivered slightly, Sirius tasted her skin, following her spine with his tongue from her neck to her lower back, his fingers trailing along her waist.

A soft moan escaped Lily’s throat and James chuckled from under her.

“Everything’s alright love?” he smirked.

Lily hummed while Sirius focused his attention on the side of her neck, kissing and licking her skin until he reached her earlobe and played with it with his tongue, allowing a soft groan to escape his throat directly into her ear. 

Goosebumps appeared on Lily’s skin and she moaned again, a bit louder this time.

James swore under his breath and pinched one of her nipples between two fingers. Lily gasped and arched her back.

“Oh... she liked that Prongs, do it again” whispered Sirius, his mouth still very close from Lily’s ear. 

James, a cocky grin on his face, cupped one of her breasts and leaned to lick her nipple over the fabric of her thin bra. Lily let out another low moan and Sirius felt his cock harden painfully.

Merlin this was so very hot! Sirius had been right to think James would be a nice partner so far.

But Lily suddenly shifted, leaving James’ lap to sit next to him, facing Sirius with a challenging look on her face.

“You two are far too overdressed if you ask me” she simply said, a small grin on her face.

Her face was slightly flushed but Sirius could guess she was both aroused and maybe a bit nervous.

Sirius smirked, taking this as the cue for losing some clothes but mostly for giving Lily her own little show to watch. He glanced at James who was still looking at Lily with a mixture of amusement and lust.

“Come on Prongs, you heard the lady” he said, grabbing James’ hand and pulling him to his feet.

James started unbuttoning his shirt, sending a look at Lily over his shoulder, his grin far too amused for Sirius’ taste. Sirius wanted Lily to get wild. He wanted James to lose some of his composure.

When James turned to face him again, Sirius grabbed his hair with one hand and crashed their lips together, invading his friend mouth’s with his tongue right away. 

James gasped but made no move to pull back. His glasses were pressed painfully against Sirius’ cheekbone as they snogged fiercely, groaning and biting as they battled for dominance. 

When James grinned against Sirius’ lips, victorious after a well placed nip that resulted in a moan from his friend, Sirius found James’ belt and opened his trousers a bit roughly, shoving a hand inside James’ boxers without any form of warning.

James gasped.

“Holy fuck Sirius” he hissed as Sirius started to stroke his hard length.

“Oh god” whispered Lily in awe.

Sirius stopped sucking James’ lower lip to glance at her.

She was sitting on the edge of the sofa, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing fast.

“Like what you see, love?” he smirked.

Her eyes were wide but she nodded fervently.

Sirius let out a low chuckle and looked back at James, never stopping his slow and firm strokes on his friend’s cock. It felt hard and smooth in his hand.

“What about you Prongs, how does it feel, my hand on your cock?” he asked.

“I… fuck!” panted James, at a loss for words.

With his other hand, Sirius quickly managed to lower James’ jeans and boxers under his hips.

“Lily is loving this” he whispered in James’ ear.

James eyes shot open at his words and he looked both aroused and a bit lost when he found his wife’s eyes.

“Why don’t I help you relax?” offered Sirius.

Before James could answer, Sirius dropped to his knees.

James blinked hard.

“Padfoot-” 

But his protests were cut short as Sirius’ tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

“Oh Merlin!” gasped James, looking down at Sirius with a mixture of incredulity and lust in his eyes.

Sirius hummed sent him a wink before closing his lips around James’ cock. 

James made a strange shocked sound but after only a few seconds, he let his head fall back and groaned in pleasure, his last restrains crumbling. His hands automatically tangled in Sirius’ dark locks and his hips started moving slowly with Sirius’ rhythm.

Chancing a glance towards Lily, Sirius nearly choked on James’ cock trying to suppress his laughter.

Her eyes were wide open and she was watching the scene in awe.

Letting go of James’ cock with a loud pop, Sirius looked up.

“Fuck my mouth and watch how much your wife loves it” he said to an awestruck James.

James’ eyes darted to Lily. His cheeks were flushed and by the way he looked down at Sirius with dark eyes, the latter could tell he was very tempted by the offer.

“You really like watching us?” he asked Lily, some of his cockiness coming back to him.

“Gods yes” whispered Lily, one finger trailing over her breasts.

James grinned and looked down.

“You _ are _damn good at that Padfoot, I kind of understand why Moony never said anything, wanted to keep you for himself, the bastard” said James, grabbing a fistfull of Sirius’ hair and pulling him back to his leaking cock.

Sirius snorted but went back to his task, bobbing his head fast now. He gagged a few times as James’ cock reached the back of his throat but kept sucking. James was getting really into it, thrusting his hips increasingly faster, groaning and swearing under his breath.

His eyes were traveling quickly from Sirius to Lily and back again, as if he couldn’t decide what was arousing him the most. Soon, he lost it completely.

“Merlin, I’m gonna come” he gasped.

Sirius let go of his cock immediately, beckoning Lily with one finger.

She walked ghostlike to them, kneeling next to Sirius and giving him a very intense and promising kiss before leaning toward her husband’s cock and teasing the tip with her tongue.

“Go on Prongs, come for us,” said Sirius, feeling quite perverted and enjoying it immensely.

James moaned, took hold of his own cock and started stroking fast, actually whining as he watched his wife and best friend’s tongues meet greedily over the tip of his throbbing cock.

James’ eyes closed briefly and his body spasmed several times as his climax overtook him.

“Fuuuuck” he hissed as several jets of come spurted out of his cock, landing on Sirius’ shoulder and Lily’s cheek.

It was quite a sight. James body had always been toned by his days on the Quidditch pitch. His muscles rippled under his skin as his hips kept jerking under the force of his orgasm.

Once he regained some control, James staggered a bit and fell back into the sofa, a deep breathless laugh coming out of him.

“Well… I’m really not complaining... but when we talked about a threesome that was definitely _ not _what I had in mind” he panted, his lazy grin betraying how glad about that turn of events he presently felt.

The other two chuckled softly. 

Lily had cum on her face. Sirius grabbed her soft hair and pulled her closer, licking her cheek slowly to clean her before kissing her deeply, sharing the taste of James with her.

“Merlin, fuck me...” swore James in a low, awed voice.

But Lily and Sirius were way too involved with each other to pay much attention to him right now.

Feeling elated, Sirius cupped Lily’s breasts, moaning in her mouth when her small hand grabbed his cock through his trousers.

“You are still wearing too many clothes Sirius” she whispered into his mouth.

Sirius was not about to protest when he felt her unbutton his shirt and pull it off his arms. Her hands then went directly to his belt even as her teeth pulled at his lower lip.

Sirius groaned and felt his cock sprang free, bouncing proudly against his belly as Lily divested him of his boxers. He stepped out of them.

Lily took a step back to look at him and the fire in her eyes mixed with a slight blush on her cheeks made Sirius groan in want. Fuck, she wanted him! And fuck he wanted her, so much!

When Lily sank to her knees again, Sirius glanced at James. How on earth was he going to be able to refuse a blowjob from Lily if James disapproved was a mystery to him but his fears went away when he heard James say:

“Show him love, show him how well you can suck cock and after, I’ll take good care of you”

There was a hint of pride in James’ tone and he actually winked at Sirius who grinned back, feeling relieved and incredibly horny.

Lily went straight to her task. Her soft lips closed firmly around Sirius’ hard length and she sucked softly, making sexy little sounds.

She looked so perfect and beautiful and Sirius was so aroused by now that he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“Gods Lily, you really are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen” said Sirius, groaning when she hummed around his cock, the vibrations making him hiss between his teeth.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck yes” he swore.

His eyes found James’ and he nearly lost it.

James was comfortably sitting on the sofa looking very relaxed but his stare was incredibly intense. Sirius gave a tentative thrust into Lily’s mouth, his eyes still boring into James’ and James murmured “yeah, just like that…”

Watching James watching him getting sucked off by his wife sent a zing of pleasure throughout his whole body. This might be the most erotic thing he’d ever done.

Fuck this felt good! And it was so hot. Hotter than any other threesome he had ever been in. Because this was James and Lily. His best friends. His married best friends. And they were getting him off together. And James was getting hard again by watching Lily sucking Sirius’ cock…

They were sharing, the three of them were really sharing. This was amazing. 

Sirius was panting and groaning, each of his thrusts expertly handled by Lily, her soft noises making it even hotter, all under James’ darkening eyes and filthy words.

Sirius tangled one hand in Lily hair, feeling his climax approaching fast. He glanced back at his best friend as he thrusted his hips a bit faster and saw a curious look in James’ eyes.

James stood up and strode towards him. Sirius was so close from coming that he couldn’t even try to analyze the look in James’ eyes.

All of a sudden, James’ mouth was on his, his tongue invading Sirius’ mouth. When James pulled back, he whispered in Sirius’ ear:

“How does it feel, my wife’s lips around your cock?”

Sirius shivered, feeling goosebumps rise all over his back.

“Fuck… fuck… I’m close” he warned, glancing down at Lily.

James’ next move was Sirius’ undoing. With one hand, he slithered between Sirius’ legs from behind and grabbed his balls, gently squeezing them as he sucked on Sirius’ earlobe.

Sirius simply burst. A very low cry came out of his throat as he felt his climax hit him. He vaguely registered that Lily’s lips were still wrapped around his cock as his hips jerked and jerked, his eyes closing automatically.

Once he felt able to breathe again, Sirius looked down at her. Her lips were wet and she was smiling. Sirius could do nothing but grin gratefully at her.

James’ hand caressed her hair and he pulled her to her feet.

“You are amazing” he told her, his voice full of awe as he wiped some cum from her chin.

The three of them embraced closely, their mostly naked bodies warm and a bit sticky. 

“Thank you” whispered Sirius in the middle of this three way hug trying to breathe normally again. 

There was gentleness in the way the three of them embraced, and for another minute Sirius simply enjoyed the feeling of being part of that. 

James and Lily had both been amazing so far but something had to be done for Lily now, and Merlin the redhead was going to love it.

“I think it’s high time we take care of our sweet Lily here, don’t you think Prongs?” said Sirius.

“Definitely” said James with a wicked grin.

Lily giggled as James scooped her in his arms bridestyle.

“To the bedroom, I think” said James.

They made their way to the top of the house where James dropped Lily on the middle of the bed, making her squeak.

“You, my sweet wife, are about to come very hard” he warned her, his smile wide.

“God, I hope so” she giggled. “Two men and no cock in me yet” she pouted playfully.

Sirius glanced at James and his eyes were full of mischief. Something akin to what they usually experienced at school while playing pranks was happening. Without words they were able to communicate and agree over something that would obviously be wicked.

“Oh Merlin…” said Lily, noticing _ the look _between her husband and Sirius, “Am I in trouble?”

Both men chuckled darkly and nodded and Lily giggled harder.

In a matter of seconds, James had pulled her knickers down and parted her legs.

Lily gasped when James’ tongue traced her lower lips, parting them to take a taste of her wetness.

“Oh!” she gasped. “Oh god James!” 

James groaned and started circling her clit with his tongue.

Sirius watched them for a few minutes before joining Lily on the bed.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” he asked playfully, already pulling at the straps of her bra.

She straightened up a bit to give him better access and in a quick motion Sirius pulled it off her.

He breasts bounced as she fell back onto the bed. They really were perfect. Round and pale with dusty pink nipples and a few freckles that made his mouth water. 

Lily’s breasts had been fascinating him since third year, since him and James had sneaked into the girls changing room after broom practice and glimpsed her then-small and pointed breasts. It was way before he discovered the pleasures of sex. But now, he could have them… he could lick and suck on them...

Sirius groaned in delight before latching his mouth to her left breast. 

He sucked her nipple deep into his mouth and felt her writhing under him. He nipped and licked the underside of her breast, her soft moans making him harden again very fast. 

James was very busy between his wife’s legs, eating her out eagerly. Sirius smirked. James had always had an oral fixation, Sirius was not surprised to see him licking and sucking so enthusiastically. Sirius switched to Lily’s other breast and feasted.

Her moans were filling the room now and Sirius could hear James’ filthy words from between her legs.

“Fuck, I love your cunt Lily… I wanna eat you out all night… Fuck you’re so wet I wanna slip my cock in there… that’s right, moan for me love… you love that don’t you...” he muttered, alternating between wide licks and deep thrusts of his tongue inside her pussy.

Lily’s moans were getting louder and louder, her pants sending puffs of air on Sirius’ face. Watching her taking pleasure was too fucking amazing. 

“James!” she gasped, her whole body trembling, “Sirius!” 

Sirius smirked as he devoured her neck, both his hands on her breasts.

“Yeah... that’s it, good girl. James is eating you out nicely isn’t he?” he whispered wickedly.

At his words, Lily broke completely. With a loud cry, followed by deep fast shuddering moans as her body spasmed under them, she came on her husband’s tongue.

It was loud and extremely beautiful to watch. Sirius bit his lower lip, his eyes boring into Lily’s as she came.

“Fuck, you are so hot… so fucking hot” he hissed between his teeth, his hand automatically going to his cock, giving it a few hard tugs.

When James resurfaced he was wearing a huge smirk, his chin glistening from Lily’s juices.

“You should taste her, Pads” he said, eyes full of mischief.

Sirius did not need to be asked twice. In one swift motion he was between her legs, next to James. Her pussy was pink and glistening and delicious looking, Sirius ached to lick the juices coating her inner lips.

“Hang on, I have an idea” James said suddenly.

He motioned for Sirius to lie at the head of the bed and made Lily crawl over him. They were all smiling, eyes dark with lust.

“Go on love, sit on his face,” said James.

Sirius grinned wickedly at James, very fond of his best friend’s plan. He could feel his own cock leaking precum all over his belly.

“Oh God” said Lily, clearly very aroused at the idea.

She straddled his torso, looking down at him, her face flushed. Sirius could see she wanted this very badly and yet there was a touch of shyness in her eyes.

“Just do it Lily, I wanna taste your pretty cunt so bad… I want you to come on my face” he said, biting his lip and pulling at her hips.

Lily whimpered but did as she was told, moaning as she felt Sirius’ tongue dive straight into her pussy.

“Mmmh” moaned Sirius, lapping at her sweet juices, his nose buried deep into her red curls.

Her hips started rolling and Sirius felt delirious. He could barely breathe but it didn’t matter when all he could smell and taste and hear was sweet Lily. 

He fucked her pussy with his tongue, deep, enjoying the little cries of pleasure coming from her.

His hands were settled firmly on the side of her arse, encouraging the movement of her hips.

He could feel James straddle his legs behind Lily and soon she was bending over, bracing herself against the headboard. A loud moan from Lily and a wicked chuckle close by told Sirius what was happening. 

James was licking her little arsehole. 

Sirius groaned as he thrusted his tongue faster into Lily’s pussy. He could feel James’ cock leaking on his thigh. He used his hands to spread Lily’s arsecheeks, giving James better access. 

“Thanks mate” chuckled James.

Fuck this was so perfect. Lily was making very loud sounds, her pleasure uncensored as they teamed up to make her come again.

When Sirius felt her walls flutter around his tongue, he focused on her clit instead. He sucked hard on it until Lily broke again in an expletive of moans and swear words.

Sirius’ face was covered in her juices as her hips rolled and her gasps filled the room.

“Sweet Merlin Lily I love it when you come that hard” mumbled James, giving her cleft a last, wide lick.

Lily fell boneless next to Sirius, panting. 

Sirius had no time to even glance at her before James was on him, snogging his brains out and grinding his hips hard against him, their cocks rubbing deliciously. 

Famous Potter enthusiasm, thought Sirius, very eagerly thrusting back.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck. I’m too close” whined James against Sirius’ lips. He pulled away and sat up, one hand grabbing Sirius’ cock hard. Sirius groaned and his eyes closed.

“Sirius looks like he’s about to burst too, love. What do you want?” he asked Lily.

“Oh gods… I…” she stuttered, still out of breath.

“Go on, don’t be shy, just tell us and we’ll do it, won’t we Pads?” said James, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Sirius turned to his side to face Lily and put a soft kiss on her lips.

“This is all for you love, tell us what you really want” he whispered. 

In all honesty, Sirius knew deep down what Lily was about to ask but he felt a jolt of arousal hit him nevertheless when she breathed:

“Fuck me. I want both of you to fuck my holes”

James let out a loud puff of air and swore under his breath, glancing briefly at Sirius.

Sensing James’ excitement but slight hesitation, Sirius sat up and took charge.

“Any preference?” he asked James in a low voice.

James blinked.

“Hum… I... “ James hesitated.

Sirius grinned. He could understand the dilemma. Pussy or arse was a hard choice to make.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you” said Sirius reassuringly.

He motioned for James to lie on the bed and for Lily to straddle her husband’s hips.

“Go on Lily, and when you’re ready, I’ll take your sweet little arsehole for myself” said Sirius wickedly.

Lily looked like she might faint from arousal but she lowered herself onto James’ cock, making them both moan. James’ hands found their place on her hips as she set up a slow pace.

Sirius was happy to watch them for a little while, feeling privileged to be welcomed into their intimacy and using that time to try and calm down just a little bit. He could tell they knew each other very well, moving as one, their eyes deep into each other’s.

Wanting to make sure they did not forget about him, Sirius caressed Lily’s arse before letting his thumb slowly circle her little pucker, loving the way it slowly opened enough for his index finger to slip in. She was so wet from James’ spit that it slid in easily. 

And she was tight, so very tight and just perfect.

“Fuck… Lily I’m gonna come if you squeeze like that” said James through clenched teeth.

Sirius chuckled.

“Hold on mate, we’re not there yet”

James took a few deep breaths immobilizing Lily’s hips with his hands. Sirius took the opportunity to kiss the red head again, smiling against her lips.

“You are going to like this very much… I’ll go slow now, but just tell me if it’s too much” he whispered.

When James finally reopened his eyes and nodded, Sirius aligned himself behind Lily. 

His cock was so wet from his own precum that it pushed past the muscle ring easily. 

Lily swore loudly. 

“Alright love?” he asked, breathless.

“Nnngh yeah… fuck! keep going” she moaned.

James was staring at Lily’s face, his lips parted, his breathing loud, looking like he might come just from watching her.

Groaning et delirious with want, Sirius pressed further into her and watched as his cock slowly disappeared inside Lily’s arse. 

It was so very tight. He could feel James through Lily!

Once he was fully sheathed, Sirius closed his eyes in bliss and kept very still.

“Everyone okay?” he asked, breathlessly.

James was panting hard with the effort of staying immobile.

“Fuck… yeah, fuck, this is so tight” 

Lily moaned in approval of James’ words.

“Slowly now” said Sirius, pulling out gently before thrusting back in completely.

James and Lily both gasped loudly and Sirius managed a dark chuckle even as he felt a mounting pressure in his balls.

“Fuck, this is not going to last long” he groaned.

“Merlin, I can feel you Pads... “ said James, his teeth clenched in the effort of holding back, “How does it feel, love?” he asked Lily in a whisper.

Lily moaned again, her eyes closed.

“So… full… so… good… please James… please… please Sirius… move!” she panted.

She accompanied her words with a firm squeeze of her arse and Sirius nearly lost it.

Both men started to move, one after the other and soon they had found a rhythm that sent Lily into the loudest moans yet. Sirius was holding back as much as he could but he was panting hard, groans coming out of his chest without any control. He could see James over Lily’s shoulder, his eyes wide, biting his lower lip.

“Oh God! Merlin! Fuck!” moaned Lily, “Harder!”

Sirius did not need to be asked twice, abandoning his slow and careful rhythm, he started to pound into Lily’s arse, her and James’ bodies both moving with each of his thrusts. Throaty groans were coming out of the redhead.

James moved his hips up in very sharp and fast thrusts, sending Lily almost bouncing on his cock even as Sirius held her hips in place and fucked her arse, synchronizing his rhythm to match James’ the best he could.

“Oh sweet fucking circe! Merlin Lily, this is so fucking good” groaned James, his eyes rolling back. He was covered in sweat and his wild hair was plastered to his forehead.

Sirius could feel Lily squeeze his cock hard, he really hoped she was about to come because he could not keep going for very long and by the looks of it James was about to burst too.

Slithering a hand between Lily and James’ bodies, Sirius bent over Lily’s sweaty back and managed to find her clit, pinching it between two fingers, he groaned in her ear:

“Come… come… come Lily, come now!”

It took two more deep thrusts and a wicked spin on her clit before Lily cried out, her body shaking madly, her moans hoarse and coming from deep within her, Sirius’ arm around her waist, the only thing holding her up.

At the same time Sirus felt her squeeze so hard around his cock that he swore loudly.

James moans were very loud too and his hips jerked twice more before he actually shouted and came. Sirius could feel the pulse of his best friends’ cock against his own through Lily. It was too much.

Pounding into Lily’s arse with abandon, he came in a loud shout, emptying his balls in her tight tight hole.

They all fell in a tangle of limbs, dead to the world, breathing hard for two whole minutes.

“Tell me again…” panted James, “why we didn’t… try that… sooner”

Lily managed a breathless chuckle and Sirius snorted between deep breaths.

“Maybe next time we can invite Remus for a change” said Lily wickedly, glancing at Sirius.

“Don’t you dare!” said Sirius, outraged. “Moony is great in the sack but I beg you, if you ever invite him to join, let me be there!”

Lily giggled and sent him a wink.

“What do you think love?” asked Lily playfully, glancing at James.

James looked deep in thoughts before a wicked grin appeared on his face.

“Well, I don’t know… can Moony suck cock as well as our dear Padfoot here?”

Sirius punched him hard on the shoulder

“Ow!” cried James, laughing.

“Moony sucks cock alright” said Sirius, “This one was on me but if there ever is a next time I expect you to get on your knees too” he added, waggling his eyebrows at James.

James laughed but didn’t reject the idea either.

“I bet Lily would love that” he said instead.


End file.
